


Bros Helping Bros

by Cheshire_Cat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/Cheshire_Cat
Summary: Niall sighs, sprawling beside Harry and giving him a shove. “I was gonna have a wank, if you don’t mind,” he says pointedly.“I don’t mind."Harry and Niall help each other out on tour.





	Bros Helping Bros

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted fic in years but I found this hiding among my drafts and I don't _think_ I've posted it anywhere so I figured I may as well. I wrote it in August of 2013 so I guess it takes place around then.

When they get back to the hotel, Niall and Harry are, as usual, the only two who actually bother to go in. They exchange quick “G’night”s with Liam and Louis, and tiptoe past Zayn, who’s already fast asleep in his bunk, and follow their squadron of bodyguards in the back entrance. Niall’s not even fully awake, just blearily trails along through the lobby, waving half-heartedly at the few fans congregated near the elevators. Then they’re upstairs, and he swipes himself into his suite, flips on the light and drops his bags on the floor.

Honestly, all Niall really wants to do is go to sleep, but he knows he won’t have time to shower in the morning because they’ve got to get up in the morning and go to… something. A photoshoot, maybe? Or one of those interviews at crack-of-dawn-o’clock? Anyway, they’ve got to get up early, so Niall has to shower before he goes to bed.

It’s relaxing, after such a long day, and he stays in at least twice as long as he would ordinarily, just feeling the hot water over his body. It also wakes him up, for some reason, so he thinks maybe he’ll have a wank before going to bed. He strokes his cock lazily, working it until he’s halfway hard, but he’d much rather get off in a bed instead of standing up, and there’s probably some good porn channels on the TV, so he shuts the shower off and gets out. He wraps a towel around his waist and walks out of the bathroom, flipping the bedroom light on.

Seeing Harry sprawled on his bed in nothing but a half-open bathrobe should surprise him, it really should, but at this point, after three years, it honestly doesn’t. Niall supposes he should just be grateful Harry’s even _wearing_ a robe.

“’Lo.”

“Fucking hell, Harry, haven’t you got your own room?” Niall says, but there’s no real bite behind his words. He doesn’t particularly mind having company, even likes it when Harry comes to sleep over because he makes a good bedmate, nice and considerate even with all his gangly limbs, and really good at cuddling if Niall wants to cuddle, which he usually does.

“I was lonely,” Harry says. “Can I sleep with you?”

Niall sighs, sprawling beside Harry and giving him a shove. “I was gonna have a wank, if you don’t mind,” he says pointedly.

“I don’t mind,” Harry says, scooting over on the enormous king size bed. Niall rolls his eyes. That’s not what he meant and Harry knows it, but Harry only smiles at him expectantly as he picks up the TV remote and flips through the channels. So Niall laughs, finding the menu and picking pretty much the first porno that comes up that promises him boobs.

“Fine, stay, you tosser.”

“Literally!” Harry giggles, looking very pleased with himself. Niall laughs obligingly and pulls his towel off, his cock hardening again. It’s not that weird, he tells himself; they’ve all wanked off in the tour bus bunks, sometimes all five at the same time; Niall’s been used to hearing the others groan and curse and murmur to themselves since as far back as their X-Factor days, sharing that tiny cramped room in the house together. He and Harry have definitely masturbated within a foot of each other before, so this shouldn’t be any different.

Niall wraps a hand around his cock, idly tugging at it, while beside him, Harry’s already got his robe undone and pulled his cock out, half hard himself. Niall lets out an embarrassed sort of giggle, biting his lip. He doesn’t intend to stare, really he doesn’t, but he can’t make himself turn away. Harry smiles, pulling his foreskin back and thumbing at the head of his cock because he knows Niall’s looking. Niall unconsciously mirrors his movements, trying not to be mesmerized and failing. It’s not like he’s never seen Harry’s cock before, and it’s not really _that_ big—it’s not, like, _porno_ big—but for some reason it seems that way, filling up beneath Harry’s long, slender fingers as Niall watches, his own cock completely hard now.

“Shit, Haz, you’re huge…”

Harry giggles, as he’s wont to do when somebody compliments him.

“Thanks,” he says, blushing just a little bit. “Yours is nice too.”

And without much warning, he reaches his hand over and takes Niall’s cock, instead. Niall gasps, a moan slipping from his mouth before he can really even register it. _Fuck_ , that feels good. Niall looks up to meet Harry’s eyes and Harry smiles at him, starts jacking him off even while he giggles at Niall’s groans.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm, yeah…”

“Fuck, Harry, shit…”

Harry doesn’t say anything, just keeps working Niall’s cock until he comes, spilling all over Harry’s hand and swearing loudly. When he’s able to think straight again, he licks his lips and looks over at Harry, who’s smiling at him a little shyly.

“Sorry, was that okay?” he asks, nervously holding his hand, covered in Niall’s cum, away from the sheets. “I didn’t mean to—”

Niall laughs out loud. “Fuck, Harry, _yeah_ it was.” He lunges over and kisses Harry quickly, the kind of thing they’ve all done with each other, his lips molding to Harry’s, tongue darting out reassuringly. Then he reaches over and takes Harry’s cock in his hand, looking up at him for confirmation.

“Yeah, Niall, yeah, please…”

Niall thinks, maybe, that could be a thing—making Harry beg—but right now he can’t focus on anything but how big Harry feels in his hand, how much he wants to see him come, wants to see what Harry’s face looks like when he orgasms, wants to get the visual that goes with the sounds he’s grown accustomed to hearing in the middle of the night from three feet away on the bus. He strokes Harry faster, determined, watching him gasp and moan, his breath hitching.

“Niall, Niall, Niall, _fuck!_ ”

He comes with a groan, louder than on the bus but otherwise the same, and his face is gorgeous, red and open, panting softly as Niall strokes him back down. Niall can’t help himself: he ducks down and gives Harry another kiss, slower this time, sweeter. Harry whines up into him, bringing his clean hand up to wrap around the back of Niall’s neck.

“Shit, Niall…” he says breathlessly, giggling. Niall laughs.

“Yeah.”

Harry looks up and catches sight of the TV, where the porno Niall picked is still playing.

“Looks like we didn’t need that.”

Niall grins. “And I paid ten quid for it, too.” He shrugs and finds the remote, clicking it off before finding them some tissues on the bedside table.

“D’you, ah, d’you wanna sleep here?” Niall asks, shyly, even after all that, but Harry only nods happily. Then, his face goes serious, preparing to ask the all-important question:

“Can I be the big spoon?”

And Niall lets him, partially because that was one of the best fucking orgasms he’s had in his _life_ , and partially also because maybe he likes being the little spoon.


End file.
